


Tie me up('Cos I've have always been as such)

by ZarryIsMyOTP



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Barebacking, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Famous Calum, Non-Famous Zayn, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryIsMyOTP/pseuds/ZarryIsMyOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentacles give it to Zayn.<br/>A<br/>N<br/>D<br/>Calum.<br/>ROUGH.<br/>This is basically straight up porn. Let's see we can hit 25 kudos by 1st of may.<br/>Kindly leave kudos if this really turns you on. Please. I beg all you tiny cute as button creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie me up('Cos I've have always been as such)

**Author's Note:**

> Barebacking has been heavily practiced through all of my one shots. This is due to the fact that public reports and their PRs have clearly specified that they are clean. In real life, PLEASE, use condoms when you're not 100% sure you can trust your partner. Don't trust luck. You DON'T want to catch something you will have for life, especially not HIV-there is NO cure yet discovered.

Zayn woke up and found himselfself in a dark room he did not recognise. He could stand up but could not tell how high above him the ceiling expanded as he could barely see his own fingers merely centimeters from his eyes. Zayn then started to panic and screamed at the top of his lungs for someone to help him. In all his panic, Zayn could not hear the slithering across the dirty floor but even if Zayn had, his fate would have been the same.  
At first, Zayn felt a tickling sensation at his ankles and then Zayn felt the same weird sensation on his wrists. Suddenly, Zayn was yanked from the ground and left dangling in the air with something strange wrapped around his wrists and ankles. Something strange that felt so alive. Zayn heard another slither and then a bump. Then, Zayn heard something fall from above him and some moonlight suddenly appeared above him, giving him some light to see the horror Zayn was in.  
Zayn was completely nude and there were tentacles writhing around his wrists and ankles that left him dangling from a floor that now appeared to be alive with their every movement. You don't have to re-read. You saw it right. Tentacles. Then, something shot up from the ground, a tentacle, and made a bee line for his erect cock. As soon as it touched it, beads of precum began forming at the tip of his penis. However, the sick part came as soon as a drop fell and touched the floor. It began to move rapidly, the monster below him was eating his precum! It seemed to be thriving on it. Soon enough, the tentacle headed for his cock had fully wrapped itself around it and was jerking it off back-to-front. Then, two more tentacles rose from the floor, only these were different in the way that they had mouths on their tips instead of some weird mushroom-type ending on the rest of the tentacles.  
They made a path for his nipples and immediately began sucking and twisting them. Boy, Zayn was terrified...and completely horny! Zayn couldn't help himself as moans escaped his lips. As soon as the moans started, the monsters sped up their molestation. Then, a tentacle slowly rose from the pulsating mass below him and headed for his butt hole.  
Then the truth dawned on him, the mushroom endings were actually penises. These tentacles were mostly elongated cocks.  
"Oh, FUCK! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Zayn screamed. However, his screams were cut short when Zayn felt the tentacle shoot inside him. There was no teasing from this monster, it meant business. It kept fucking him harder and harder with each thrust in and out and as it got harder, Zayn moaned louder. Zayn was moaning so much Zayn could barely form any coherent words other than "STOP" and "YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!"  
Was he enjoying this? How could Zayn be enjoying this relentless torture? As the tentacles continued to rape him more furiously by the minute, another cock rose from the earth and pushed itself into his mouth. At first, it just fucked his mouth, then it throat-fucked him. It made him gag and vomit on the tentacles below which only seemed to egg it on rather than stop it. Zayn could barely breathe and was beginning to feel faint.  
Then, Zayn felt the tentacles pulsate faster and faster and Zayn knew they were close to cumming as they sped up. Suddenly, all the tentacles pulled out of what they were doing and spilled a sticky greenish goo all over him which tasted salty like cum and had a similar consistency. Zayn was dripping and by just looking at himself covered in his tormentors' fluids and the continous stroking by the tentacles, Zayn came.  
Zayn came like Zayn he had never cum before. It seemed to last for ages and Zayn was horrified to find the monsters below swallowing every last bit, like seagulls with a piece of bread. Then, the tentacles holding him let go and Zayn fell.

***

Zayn hit the writhing mass of beings below him and Zayn could smell their horniness as green seed slowly oozed out and around him. Then Zayn felt something begin to worm its away around his stomach. Another joined it soon after, then another, and another. They kept coming. Everything from his shiny wet cock (now semi-hard) up to his neck was now covered in slimy oozing creatures. Zayn could feel them sucking their own green seed mixed with his own off his bare chest. It was horrifying while at the same time making his dick harden even more. Now, it stood a complete eight inches tall. Zayn could see a single vein winding its away around to the head which was already starting to bead with pre-cum.  
Next, the tentacles covered his arms and legs completely so that all that was left uncovered was his balls, his saluting member, and his head. Then Zayn felt something down below and Zayn looked. Zayn should never have looked. Zayn could see the tentacles wrapping slowly around his balls until they were completely covered before another of the mouth tentacles came out the mass and descended onto his dick. This time it did not only jerk him off but it also sucked him really hard. His dick was actually starting to hurt but unbeknown to him, somewhere in the back of his mind, Zayn knew he liked it. Boy, was Zayn in heaven right now.  
Then his head was violently ripped back down to reality as a tentacle wound its way around his forehead and pinned it to the tentacles below so Zayn could not move. It was like Zayn was strapped down to a living table. At first, Zayn had no idea why they did this and then Zayn felt something pushing at his sphincter. This tentacle was such a tease, unlike the last one which pushed right in. However, Zayn did not have much time to recover from the last fuck as Zayn felt the mushroom head sink into his butt and reach passed his prostate and into areas Zayn never knew existed. But it did not stop there. It kept going until it reached his stomach. Zayn could feel it move around in there and suck up all the left over food and stomach acid.  
He felt empty. Zayn needed to be filled with something.  
As if his prayer had been heard Zayn saw a large, veiny tentacle descend from the ceiling right above his eyes. The mushroom head was beading with some greenish fluid Zayn presumed was their pre-cum but then it disappeared from his line of sight. What was it going to do? Zayn began to panic.  
Just as Zayn did though, the sucking and tugging at his dick reached a climax. Zayn could hear the squelching sounds as it moved up and down. Zayn could feel millions of tiny tendril-like tongues licking every part of his dick it could find. Zayn couldn't help himself. "AHHH! STOP! IT'S TOO MUCH!!!!"  
As soon as Zayn opened his mouth, Zayn felt the veiny tentacle Zayn had seen earlier shoot into his mouth. It went down his throat and then back out again. It repeated this for ten whole minutes(Or what seemed like ten minutes to Zayn). It just throat-fucked him. As this was going on, two smaller tendrils had made their way over his cheeks and were making a path for his nose, and Zayn prayed he was wrong.  
As it turned out, Zayn was not. Within a few seconds, Zayn was being nose-fucked by miniature cocks. It was so weird, and so hot. Zayn was scared out of his brains (Zayn actually felt a few of those smaller tendrils touch his brain a few times) but Zayn wanted to cum so bad. For some reason though, Zayn just couldn't. His body wouldn't but Zayn needed to so bad. It was hurting him! It seemed as if there was an invisible cock ring on him.  
This all continued for what seemed like eternity. Since Zayn could not make any sound, all Zayn could hear were the sucking noises from the tentacles wrapped around him as they seemed to be sucking any part of his skin they could find. Zayn could also hear the squelching coming from the sucker on his cock and the sucking sounds coming from his anus.  
Finally, after what seemed like forever, Zayn could feel the tentacles pulsating. They kept getting bigger and faster but they did not pull out. Zayn thought this was weird since last time they pulled out straight away. Then Zayn realised why they had sucked his stomach empty and Zayn screamed against the monster in his throat. But it was too late. Zayn felt the liquid shoot down his throat and before long his stomach was so full, Zayn felt like he was going to be sick.  
Then, all at once, his need to cum was finally realised when Zayn had the biggest orgasm in his life (even bigger than the one Zayn had just over an hour ago). Before long, even the tentacles wrapped around him were cumming. There was cum everywhere. The floor was literally a sea of cum and Zayn had cum down his throat, up his anus, down his nostrils and even in his ears. Zayn was violated beyond repair.  
Then Zayn heard a noise come from somewhere in the distance and all the tentacles suddenly retreated. Zayn was left alone in a lake of greenish fluids. The tentacles hadn't even had time to suck up the fluids this time. Zayn could hear running footsteps getting closer and one man shouting something. Zayn was in so much shock Zayn was oblivious to it all. Zayn curled up into the foetal position and cried. Every inch of him was sore.  
"Oh his God. Are you all right?"  
***  
"Oh, God. Are you all right?"  
Zayn did not respond, Zayn just lay there. Vulnerable. In the foetal position. Sore all over. Crying.  
Shaking.  
Feeling violated in the worst way possible.  
"Are you all right? Can you understand me?" Zayn was still too exhausted to say anything, so he just nodded.  
"Okay. I'm going to try and get us both out of here, alright? Just stick with me. Please. Here, have this to warm yourself up." He leant down next to him and rolled him so Zayn was sitting up. He then draped what felt like his shirt over his shoulders.  
"I'm going to pick you up now. Is it okay if I carry you?" Zayn just nodded. He was too exhausted to do anything else. Zayn felt disgusting.  
Says the one who was begging to be fucked mercilessly not even an hour ago, he reminded himself.  
The man then carefully cradled him in his arms (boy, was the man strong, his muscles were bulging) and Zayn snuggled into his lightyl tattooed and well-defined chest. Zayn put his arms around his neck to steady himself and just let the man take him. Zayn was too tired to care. The only worry Zayn really had was that he was completely bare under the shirt, and he didn't want any paramedics seeing him naked or covered in cum.  
"Hey, my name's Calum. What's yours?"  
Zayn paused for a while before whispering his reply.  
"Z-Zayn."  
"Well, hey, Zayn. I was going for my evening jog when I thought I heard a strange noise coming from down here. When I heard you screaming, I ran as fast as I could. I'm glad I got you before they did anything else to you. What did they do to you?"  
"T-t-they t-t-touched m-m-me. R-r-r-r-raped m-me."  
"Oh his god! You poor thing! What was it? How did you get here?"  
"I d-d-don't know. T-t-t-t-tentacles. So many t-t-t-tentacles."  
With that, Calum said no more. He just hugged Zayn tighter to him. "You'll be safe with me, don't you worry." Zayn believed him and fell asleep in his arms.  
*****  
"mmmmm! MMMM!" That was the sound Zayn woke up to. Zayn was not curled in Calum's arms anymore. Zayn didn't had a shade of an idea what was happening around him. Zayn was stretched out flat and there was something weird on his back. Where was Zayn?

Then, Zayn opened his eyes and the true horror of the situation dawned on him. The tentacles must have caught back up to them. They had him tied to Calum using their tentacles and they were fucking Calum mercilessly. Zayn couldn't look away. Literally. A tentacle had wrapped around his head keeping it in place. All Zayn could see was an extra-long cock force its way in and out of Calum's mouth.  
In and out. Mouth fucking him.  
Zayn could hear him gag and vomit form around the tentacle in his mouth. Zayn could also see tears streaming down his face and landing on his face. He was screaming against the monster in his mouth but there was nothing Zayn could do. Zayn felt so helpless, again. Zayn started to cry.  
Then, the tentacle moved from his head and forced him to look down in horror as their cocks were being tied together with a long tentacle. Then, a giant mouth descended on their dicks and began sucking them together. Calum's dick would have been 10 inches, semi-hard, and had a long vein tracing a path from the base up to the head of his gigantic cock. It would have been exclusively hot if they were not being raped together.  
Then, the tentacles completely covered them both in one giant cocoon so that all we could see were each other and the tentacles around them as well as the tentacles that were currently sucking them off and throat-fucking Calum. Zayn looked down and could also see a giant tentacle coming out of Calum's butt. It freaked him out to see it go in and out repeatedly. Zayn knew how much it hurt but Zayn could also hear Calum's moans through the monster in his mouth.  
Before Zayn had time to further meditate on their situation Zayn felt a sharp pang in his butt and something push its way into his mouth when Zayn went to gasp. Suddenly Zayn too was been throat-fucked. However, it did not stop there. Suddenly two more tentacles joined the one in his mouth. It felt worse than when the dentist stretched his lips to reach his back teeth. Zayn was gagging even more than before and was going crazy. They were all mouth-fucking him but one by one Zayn heard each one taking turns stuffing itself down his throat. Zayn was gagging so much but Zayn had nothing except green tentacle seed to vomit up out of his mouth. Streams of tears were now falling freely off his face as Zayn closed his eyes.  
Before long, Zayn felt two more pangs down below and found himself being anal fucked by three tentacles at once. Zayn could literally feel each vein on the giant cocks as they worked their way inside him and spread themselves out. It felt like they were making baby tentacles inside of him and in turn tearing his hole apart.  
Then, Zayn felt them all pulsating around him and his eyes widened. Zayn could see a look of confusion on Calum's face when he saw Zayn's but then it dawned on him and he tried to give him a reassuring look but Zayn was too scared to think. He had no more room in his stomach for cum. What if they tried to fit more in?  
But it was too late to worry now as Zayn had cum shooting up his bum, down his throat, up his nostrils and even in his ear. Again. It was all around him. It was too much for him. Zayn began vomiting the stuff back up almost as fast as it was getting poured into him.  
Finally, after what seemed like forever, the tentacles again retreated and left him feeling violated in a pool of green cum. It was again just him and Calum and tears were still streaming down his face. Zayn could still see Calum's hard cock, even through all the green liquid covering it and Zayn was yet to release his seed to, though Zayn was close.  
However, now was not the time to worry about that. For now, the tentacles were gone. Calum just pulled him into him and Zayn snuggled in and cried into his tattoed chest. He just laid there, crying silently, and rubbing Zayn's back. Before long, he kissed him on his head. They both came then. Their own white semen mixing with the green goo covering them.  
They just continued to lay there in each other's arms.  
_Wanting to shut their eyes as if to block out the reality_.


End file.
